One Way Ticket to Potter's World
by French Shark
Summary: Just a fanfic of a girl getting amnesia and then finding herself in Harry Potter's world... told in First Person
1. Chapter 1: The Hospital Wing

**One-Way Ticket to Potter's World**

**Chapter One:** _The Hospital Wing_

"Where did you say you found her, again, Potter?" someone was saying. Their voice sounded familiar.

"Out by the gates, Madam Pomfrey. I was on my way to see Hagrid." someone else-"Potter", I suppose-replied promptly.

"Hmm..." sighed "Madam Pomfrey.

I let out a low moan.

Someone-Madam Pomfrey, I suppose-made a "shhing" noise.

I opened my eyes groggily and blinked in the light.

A lady, who appeared to be the nurse, looked down at me.

"You're awake!" she said; this was Madam Pomfrey, I realized.

"Where...am I?" I barely managed to say in a weak voice.

You're in the hospital wing, of course." Madam Pomfrey said sweetly.

"I'm where?" I asked as I attempted to sit up in the bed I was on and failed miserably.

"In the hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey repeated gently.

"In the hospital wing, WHERE, though?" I asked.

"At Hogwarts, of course." the other person in the room, Potter, answered.

"Hogwarts?" I asked, confused, "It sounds familiar, but I don't know what it is."

"Dumbledore will explain later." Madam Pomfrey said. She turned to Potter, "Go get Professor Dumbledore, Potter."

Potter nodded and left.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I asked raspily.

"Yes?"

"Who was that that just left?"

"Mr. Harry Potter. He's the one who found you."

"I feel like I know him from somewhere...but only vaguely." I explained.

"I wouldn't be surprised...He's quite famous around here...But as for now, relax and try to rest." Madam Pomfrey said.

Just as I was getting around to going to sleep, Harry and an elderly man in robes came up to Madam Pomfrey and I.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore!" Madam Pomfrey greeted the man.

"Madam Pomfrey," he nodded in greeting.

He nodded in my direction quickly as well, and I replied also with a weak and fairly raspy sounding, "Hello." back.

He strided up to where I was, Madam Pomfrey and Harry with him.

"Do you remember your name, Miss?" he asked politely.

"Emma. Emma Watson." I said, my voice starting to return to normal. (No, she doesn't look like the_ real _Emma Watson)

"Well, Miss Watson, do you remember anything else about yourself?"

"Umm...I was born on July 20, 1980...I think that's about it right now, though..." I continued racking my brains for the next moment or two.

"Hey, you're only a couple weeks older than me! I was born July 31!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's cool..." I said. I was used to being younger that everyone else.

I attempted sitting up again. (This time with success...)

Dumbledore sighed softly and motioned for Madam Pomfrey to go off to speak with him in private.

"So, do you mind explaining 'Hogwarts'?" I asked Harry.

"Well, it's actually short for 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'..."


	2. Chapter 2: Witch or Muggle?

**One Way Ticket to Potter's World**

Chapter Two:_ Witch or Muggle?_

"No way!" I exclaimed.

Harry laughed quietly. "Well, that clears up one detail of you life. You're American!"

"Really?" I gave him a questioning look. "And how do you figure that?"

He chuckled again. "Because of what you just said. Only an _American_ WOULD SAY THAT."

"I see you're British," I stated.

"_Really_?" he asked with a sarcastically surprised tone. "How do you figure _that_?"

I laughed. "Okay, _now_ you're making fun of me."

"Okay, I admit it." he laughed again.

Once we both were calmed down, I spoke again.

"You know, you're really nice," I said.

"Thanks," he replied, "you're not half bad, either."

"Thanks..."

"So, you seem to be feeling better now.' he said.

"Yeah, I am, thanks...again." I blushed a little and lowered my head in an effort to hide it.

"No problem."

"So...there's a question I want to ask..." I muttered.

"Just one?" he asked, his head tilted to the side.

I laughed. "Well, one in particular."

"Okay; what's up"

"Well, I was kind of wondering...you know...about when-or _how_, I guess- you found me.."

"Oh, well, I was going down to visit the gamekeeper, Hagrid-we're really great friends, you see-and, as I walking down across the grounds, I thought I saw something on the ground off in the distance. At first, I just thought that the little blob of yellow and black was one of Hagrid's pets-except anyone else would probably never consider that to be a way of describing them-that had escaped or something.

"So I decided that if it was, I could go over and inform Hagrid. But, once I got closer, I realized how the yellow kind of resembled someone's hair, and as I looked again, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness better, that it was a person. That's when I ran over. When I reached you, I kneeled down to figure out who it was. I gently rolled you over. you were completely unconscious, of course. After trying to figure out who you were, and, after racking my brains completely, I still didn't know.

"So, then i carefully picked you up and carried you up to the castle. Professor McGonagall was the first one that I came across on my way to the hospital wing. When she saw you, she immediately rushed over to help. Then, we brought you over to Madam Pomfrey, who had us bring you here and place you on the bed. And, then, I briefly explained to them how I came across you. And then Professor McGonagall lefgt while Madam Pomfrey and I waited for you to wake up."

Once finished, he gave a low sigh, waiting for my reaction. For what felt like the longest minute ever, I just sat there, probably with a most idiotic look on my face. After what felt like ten minutes rather than just one, I gained the ability to speak.

"That's...nice...I'm glad you did that." My face turned a faint red again.

"Like I said, no problem."

"Also, how come you're still here? I mean, not that I don't like having you here and talking to you and all, but, don't you have other, better things you could-or, _should_-be doing?" I asked.

"Well, no, not really. At least not for another half hour or so, until curfew. Then Madam Pomfrey'll kick me out." he said.

"Oh, well, thanks for talking to me, then." I said.

He smiled. We didn't speak for a minute or so.

"Potter!" We jumped at the sound of Madam Pomfrey's voice.

"Uh-oh." I murmured.

Madam Pomfrey came striding across the room, from a small room-which Dumbledore was now exiting from-that I assumed to be her office.

Harry turned towards Madam Pomfrey as she reached the end of the bed which I was still sitting on.

"Potter." she repeated.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey?"

"It's almost 10 o'clock! Time for you to go back to Gryffindor Tower for the night." she said.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," he said, then he turned to me, "'Night, Emma."

"Night...Are you coming back tomorrow?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Sure." he grinned, then left the room.

Madam Pomfrey shifted her attention to me now.

"Ms. Foster, before you are to go to sleep, Professor Dumbledore and I would like to speak to you."

"Madam Pomfrey and I need to figure out what we are to do about you once you finish recovering."

"And what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Well, first of all," Professor Dumbledore aid, "we need to find out whether you're a witch or a Muggle."

"Muggle?"

"The opposite of a witch or wizard. A person with no magical powers."

"Oh...so how do you figure that out?" I asked.

"Well," said Dumbledore, "it's fairly simple really. You see, all we have to do is a wand test."

I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me.

"By 'wand test', I simply mean that we need you to try to use a wand." Dumbledore explained. "Oh." I said, "So...where's the wantd?"

"Ah," he said, pulling out what looked like a small stick from an unseen pocket, "here you are." He handed it to me.

I grabbed it and instinctively waved it. I gasped only slightly when a small shower of gold sparks came out of the end of the wand.

"Ah!" said Dumbledore, seeing the gold sparks and smiling. "Just as I'd hoped-you are, indeed, a witch!"

"Really?" I said, still surprised by the sparks.

"Congratulations, young lady." he smiled his warm smile again, and I couldn't help but grin back.

"And, the wand in your hand now belongs to you." he continued.

"Thanks you..." I stopped, unsure what to call him.

"Professor," he finished.

"Professor." I grinned again.

"Now," Professor Dumbledore said, "it's time for you to sleep, as I'm sure tomorrow will be a big day for you."

"Thank you, Professor." I said, unsure of a better response.

"You're welcome, Ms. Foster." he said, then he turned to Madam Pomfrey as he said, "I'm sure we'll be able to put her in classes and sort her tomorrow with the rest of the students. But, all the same, I'd appreciate it if you did an overall check-up on her before you send her up to my office."

Then, turning towards the door, he said a quick "Good night" to us both, and strode out the door. As he turned the corner, Madam Pomfrey again turned her attention to me.

"Now," she said, "if you'll place your wand on the nightstand beside you, please. I'll come back in a minute with some pajamas for you to change into, and, once you've changed, I'll turn out the lights. And you _will_ go to sleep." she said this last bit in a stern voice, and I knew that I would most definitely do _exactly_ as I was told.

* * *


End file.
